


I Married a Master Assassin

by xtricks



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: F/M, Pre-Comics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-06
Updated: 2004-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-06 13:31:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/54195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xtricks/pseuds/xtricks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Engagements between Thieves and Assassins are complicated.  An old story of mine, somewhat cleaned up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Married a Master Assassin

Remy's fork clattered to his plate and he stared at Jean-Luc. "You're jestin', eh?"

His foster father shook his head. Remy searched his face, looking for the joke. Serious eyes, nothing in that lean face to reveal what he was thinking - but for the slight turn of his mouth and Remy narrowed his eyes. That was humor in Jean-Luc's face, that little tuck, the one that told him this had to be a joke. _"Dit mon la viete!"_

_"Non,"_ Jean-Luc said calmly in the face of Remy's adolescent panic. "The truth, _mon fils._ You will marry Belladonna Bodreaux, the banns will be posted this Sunday at the church."

"Papa - " Remy begged. "De femme, she'll kill me! W'at her frere say, eh? He hates me. And de guild?"

Jean-Luc's eyes went narrow. Remy's status in the guild was more of a sore spot for his foster father than for him. "You're a master thief Remy, no matter how you act, and a Jack. There's no disrespect in marrying the daughter of a guild Master."

Not for me, Remy thought, stabbing his coq au vin sullenly. He knew how some people hated him.

Jean-Luc leaned over his glass of wine, intent. "You're no fool, boy. You know how important this is. The feud between the assassins and the thieves has gone on long enough, it's bleeding all of us dry. In this age - with the Russians and the Crips expanding everywhere - we can't afford this nineteenth century foolishness."

"And marrying me off to de femme isn't old fashioned? M'name ain't Romeo, Papa!" Remy yelled. "What 'bout askin me eh? What about asking Bella? Does she even know?"

"Her father will tell her tonight," Jean-Luc said, patting his mouth with his napkin to hide his amused smile. Everyone knew Bella's temper and combined with her - talents - it made handling her sometimes challenging. "It's all arranged. And what's the problem, my boy? I know you like the femme."

"De problem?" Remy smacked a hand over his face and groaned. "Know w'at Bella gonna do when she finds out eh? De femme is gonna beat Remy up! She - she gonna lock Remy away - make him a _househusband!"_

Jean-Luc looked over at him with a raised brow and a smile hiding at the corners of his mouth. "You can always escape, boy. And if you can't - you're no son of mine, eh?"

"'Ow you think she's gonna act when her papa tell her dis?"

Jean-Luc's eyebrow jumped and he laughed. "You see that we did not make a joint announcement. Her father will have to handle her. You might be wise to stay out of her way for a few weeks."

Remy groaned. "A few weeks - non - it take more than a few weeks for Bella to forget dis."

_A few weeks later..._

Not drunk, no, but what was tourist money for but to buy some rum? Whistling, Remy strolled down the still noisy streets, gently swinging a bottle of rum in his hand. He'd amused himself by picking pockets and switching wallets in the crowd - little black books going into wives purses, cash going from rich to poor in his clever fingers. Petty thievery was below a Master Thief like himself but now he was doing it for fun, not to eat.

_"Bon Jour,_ Boo." Remy deliberately bumped into a girl wearing a pretty pink skirt and cropped little blouse and bowed extravagantly in apology - grinning when she giggled. Her papa, though, was less happy and he pulled her along while her blonde head swiveled to keep Remy in sight. He made faces beneath his glasses and mocked the man's stiff legged, outraged walk. He laughed and kissed his fingers when she put a little shimmy in her hips as the family with their cameras and traveler's checks turned the corner. All tourists were stupid but some were pretty. Head tilted to one side, Remy pursed his lips thoughtfully. There was a likely hotel in that direction, mayhap he'd see that pretty girl again.

"Eh -" Remy shrugged and took a swig then meandered on in the smoky, moist, Big Island night. There wasn't nothing better to do than walk the streets and see the money waiting to be found, watching the faces and bodies and hearing the music pour out like honey into the heavy air. He wasn't hungry, he wasn't sick and the redolent smell of the air was fine, his own breath sweet with rum and all of him was just humming along with the night. Maybe he'd tease that girl out a window and into a club and dance 'till they were both hot and sweaty -

"Ye yi!" Remy jumped and slapped violently at his neck, scratching at the sudden, painful sting. His fingers came away speckled with blood and a narrow, flexible little dart was tangled in his fingers. Awkward with fear, Remy scrambled for the nearest alley, searching for his attacker as he ran.

Nothing.

"Damn - assassins!" Remy fled, wondering if the tears streaking his face were the first sign of poison or only his own terror. He was scared enough to nearly piss himself. He should have known better than to show his face to the world, not now, not when the banns had just gone up on the church. There were four formal 'Intent to Kill' on his tally at the Guildhouse and who knew how many of the Swords would just take a shot at him if they found him. "Not fair dis!"

He kept running.

Remy didn't know whether to stay in the crowded streets as he made his way home or to take to the less known and darker places of the Big Island. Didn't matter, really, he guessed. Any decent Master in the guild could kill him at noon in the middle of the Du Monde with no one even knowing he was dead for three days. Remy whimpered and rubbed his stinging neck. So far, he didn't feel anything. Maybe it was painless. Maybe it was going to take three days for him to even know he was dead. He cursed the guild again and prayed to Erzulie between curses.

Darting out of an alley and across Canal Street, looking back for the pursuers he knew had to be there, he slammed into someone, stumbling without his usual grace and too frightened to care. Recognition hit him as he hit her in a flurry of blue silk skirts and a glittering top. Everything was low cut or high cut and the pale curves of her in the night caught his eye even as he wondered when he was going to die.

"Take care, my hero." Laughter in the familiar whisky and honey voice and she snagged his arm with a grip like steel. "And did you just steal my money?"

Remy winced, tripping over Belladonna Bodreaux was the last thing he wanted. "_Non! Non_ \- damn you 'Bella."

Sharp dark eyes under pale blonde hair raked over him and her expression shifted. Worry, if you knew how to read her and were paying attention - for all that she was barely sixteen, she had a poker face many adults envied. "Not drunk - what's wrong Remy?"

Remy gave her a crooked grin though it didn't reach his hidden eyes. "Gon' be a widow before y'wed, Bella. Dat guild loves you more dan all de peace in de world."

He held up the dart, twirling it in his fingers, showing off because he'd do that until he died - even if it was right now. She'd know it, her papa ran the guild of assassins like Remy's ran the thieves guild. Might even recognize the secret marking that identified who had had made it. Maybe she'd avenge him but Remy really didn't care. He'd rather live. "Someone shot Remy, Bella. 'Cause of the banns."

"Let me see that, Remy," Bella snapped, snatching it from his fingers even as she pushed them both out of the busy street traffic. Remy glanced at the doorway they were pressed too - closed mask shop - and slipped the lock, letting them both inside to the dimness glittering with rhinestones and silver-gilt. Bella stepped close. "Let me see."

Remy tilted his neck, warm breath tickled his throat then he gasped as Bella's tongue slid along his neck. Teeth closed suddenly and painfully on his earlobe - bringing tears to his eyes and a choked yelp.

"Maybe if you'd pay attention, my hero -" Bella's voice was soft and sexy in his ear, making his skin prickle with desire amid the fear, "and not to pretty little girls, you'd have less to fear."

Realization washed over him then was washed away by the feel of Bella's mouth on his skin, scraping teeth on his jawline and a fierce kiss. His hands curled against her waist, where the sleek bustier didn't meet the line of her skirt, grip hard with frustration and waking hunger.

"Bell -" he mumbled. "Dammit, Bella. Dat t'ing yours, eh? Giving Remy a heart attack!"

Bella only laughed, low in her throat and leaned against him. She was warm and slinky and strong, the push of her breasts on his chest made Remy catch his breath and slide his fingers down over her hips and ass, kneading encouragingly. He could hardly breathe for the rush of heat to his cock, Bella's kisses had him up and there was no thinking after that. Not with the head on his shoulders anyway.

Bella shifted, hooking a thigh over his hips and pushing him back against the wall. Plumes from a mask tickled his ear as Bella's clever fingers tickled their way along his chest, scraping over his nipples and down his shivering belly, his skin jumped - heart hammering as he rode the rising heat between them. He twisted his hips and found that he fit just so - just right - between Bella's parted legs. There were kisses, wet and hot and fierce like Bella was going to eat him whole. Remy groaned in his throat, half whimpering at the thought. He could feel Bella's desire like a fire in his mouth, against his hands, burning in his mind, hot under his fingertips. Remy dipped his head to lick along her pale, pale throat; tongue slipping wet over the curves of her breasts, dipping between them as she panted, rocked against him and clutched at his hair. He rubbed a thumb over the sequined bustier then slid it in to free a breast and gather the nipple to his mouth.

He nibbled gently, sucking at her skin to leave a bruise, needing to mark her - the scratch on his throat stung in his sweat - like she'd marked him. Bella groaned and arched up and Remy could feel her heart beating against his mouth. He wanted more, they needed more. Remy pushed his hand up Bella's lifted thigh, fingers stroking along the soft skin of her ass. When he traced the narrow line of her panties, she moaned again, head thrown back and nearly glowing in the dark.

Remy slipped his hand between her legs, pulling her closer and grinding his hips - his frantic cock - against the rustling silk of her rumpled skirt. His fingertips glided along hot, damp cotton as he supported her with his other - glad he'd had girls before this so he knew what to do. Remy didn't want to look the fool in front of Bella, not now, not in this. He circled her there, massaging the soft hidden flesh and Bella whined in her throat and writhed against him. Remy grinned in the dimness, nipped her earlobe as she had him then kissed her fiercely.

"Why you go scaring Remy like dat?" He whispered against her racing pulse. Rubbed his hand more insistently so she couldn't answer him for her gasps. He was pumping his hips against her, each thrust rushing him closer to the bright end. Bella was like a drug for him, sweet and hot and ripe like summer wine. All the other pretty girls in the world were nothing to her. Remy couldn't resist her - never could. "Remy all for you, Bella."

Bella groaned deep in her throat, rubbing her face against his as her hands stroked slowly up his thighs. "This mine, my hero?"

"Ah - ah - _Ouai,_" Remy panted, slumping against the wall as bumpy masks pressed into his back. The heel of her hand pressed solidly down his straining cock and he wailed, eyes flying wide and jerking violently as he nearly came. "Bella - !"

Her hand closed hard around him, fingers pressing down against his balls. She hissed in his ear, even as Remy's long fingers still stirred her and her hips still moved under that touch.

"Best to keep this close at home, Remy, my love," She whispered in his ear then licked him again. Remy groaned, unable to keep still but very aware of just how solid her grip was and how talented Bella was at hurting people. His Bella knew what to do with a boy and Remy was gasping and clenching his teeth to keep from going off in his pants.

"J- just looking, my _coeur_. Remy only look, not touch," He whined, pushing himself closer to her, scraping his fingernails gently along her inner thigh to distract her. "Remy all for you."

"Mmhm," Bella released him, arching her back like a lazy cat to give him a last, tormenting rub of her body to his. Remy clutched at her, desperate, longing for the heat she gave off.

"Don tease Remy, Bella," He breathed but she stepped away to adjust her skirt with a quick grin. "You a cruel femme."

She only laughed. "And this is a surprise how? Good that you know it before you marry me, don't you think?"

Remy only leaned against the wall and groaned. He could sense how hot she was, feel it still in his fingertips like electricity and couldn't imagine why she wanted to stop now. She settled her hair with a saucy twitch of her hips. "You won't have to wait too long, my hero."

She winked at him. "Only a year and a day."

"Bella!"

She laughed again and nodded at his cock standing at attention in his pants. "You'd be wise to keep that from wandering, non? Never know what you might run into."

"Bella -" Remy whimpered as she left him there, slipping out of the shop with a very professional glance around. "Not fair to po' Remy."

He wiped his mouth, smelling Bella on his skin and cursing under his breath. Still - he opened his palm with a grin when he was sure she was gone. A small ring rested there. It didn't look like much but Remy knew it was white gold, not silver and the stone was black sapphire not cheap jet. It was worth much more than the sum of it's pretty parts. Like Bella. It was her ring, probably her most precious possession because it marked her status in the Guild. She was a Master Assassin - the youngest in the Guild of Assassins - and she'd won that ring and wore it day and night. But - Remy chuckled to himself - he was a Master Thief, the youngest in the Thieves Guild and no distraction in the world could keep him from lifting a bit of pretty jewelry if he wanted it. She'd have to ransom it back - perhaps with a kiss or two. Remy eyes gleamed as he fumbled with himself so he could go out in public. Perhaps more than just a kiss.

**END (010604)**

**Author's Note:**

> Set before Remy and Bella appear in the comics. They are both sixteen years old.


End file.
